Games
by droogish
Summary: House and Cuddy have been playing one long game for 20 years. No spoilers as such; probably up to S3 to be safe.


**A/N: **this is something a bit different from my usual style, all comments/criticisms are appreciated!! everything belongs to Fox/DS, i own nothing. x

*

_like a homing bird i fly; as a bird on wings_

_whatever happened to the life that we once knew_

_can we really live without each other_

_where did we lose touch?_

*

"stay"

"no"

"Cuddy..."

"don't you dare"

she glares at him, hands on hips, hair thrown all over her face (she looks so damn sexy like that, but he thinks its best not to mention that), lips slightly parted. he sits up, adjusting the bedsheet around his bottom half. she smirks; raises an eyebrow.

"nothing i haven't seen before, house"

he opens his mouth to make some snarky reply, but stops when he sees her expression. she's smiling slightly, a grin playing on the corner of her mouth. and when she smiles, it's the most beautiful thing in the world. she clocks him looking at her like that; now she's frowning.

"what?"

"just wondering when the twins will be out to play again"

she sighs, rolls her eyes (she should probably trademark that, she does it so often) and carries on getting dressed. he panics; she's actually leaving.

"_stay,_ cuddy"

"i'm not a dog, House" (he's dying to make a comment, but bites his tongue. again)

"i need you"

"stop it"

now she's _really_ mad. her eyes are flashing and she's folded her arms, advancing towards him.

"you're the one who suggested this damn arrangement in the first place. no strings attached. so don't try and play me, House. don't try and put feelings into this"

"you sound like me"

"yeah, well. someone has to be the voice of pessimism"

she leaves the bedroom; stops in the hallway to collect her shoes. he doesn't bother going after her. his leg hurts, and the cane will wake Wilson up (admittedly, Wilson might be awake already due to the excessive noise of the past hour) and he can't really stand to watch her go.

the door clicks open. clicks shut. she's gone.

he falls to sleep, pretending this is all part of their game. they've been playing this awkward game for 20 years; constantly punctuated by arguments, banter, casual flirting (casual sex). but he knows why they keep on playing. he knows that he loves her, and he's fairly sure that she loves him. but he likes to keep on pretending that it's just a game, because being in love means opening yourself up to getting hurt, and he's not prepared to do that. not after _her; _he can't put himself through all that again.

so he sleeps.

*

his door creaks when it opens; he's always on at Wilson to get the damn thing fixed. he wakes up but doesn't bother moving (probably Wilson, coming to make some comment about earplugs and noise pollution)

the bed dips next to him, the duvet moving to accommodate another body.

"why Wilson, i didn't know you swung that way"

"shut up"

she's curling into his back, her body warm and comforting. he turns, throwing an arm around her, and he feels her smile into his neck. they're wrapped around one another, his arms enveloping her, holding her tightly. he's stopping her leaving again; he might deny it, but it's the truth.

"you breathe too loudly" he says indignantly, and she laughs.

"sorry. i'll go again, shall i?"

"i knew you were bluffing"

"no you didn't"

"yes i did. why do you think the door wasn't locked?"

"because Wilson's asleep and you're too lazy to get up and lock it yourself?"

he growls (she laughs) and shoves her slightly.

"i'm in _pain_, Cuddy"

"i know, i know"

her hand moves to his injured thigh, unconsciously rubbing soothing circles against the skin. he sighs, very much aware of the fact that it's _her_ that's lying next to him.

"Cuddy?"

"hmm?"

"i can think of better ways for you to ease my pain. especially with that hand"

now it's her turn to shove him, but she's laughing, and her lips find his easily. she kisses him gently, moving her hand to stroke his cheek. he winds his hands around her back, pulling her towards him.

"don't go"

he says it breathlessly, and even in the dim light, he can see her eyes widen. her breath catches, but then she smiles again.

"if i'd have wanted to go, i'd have got out 20 years ago, House"

she kisses him, quickly but firmly.

"now shut up and go to sleep. you've got clinic in the morning"

"oh for god-"

"shush!"


End file.
